


Teaching him how to kiss like the french

by OhHelloWhyThere



Category: Paris - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloWhyThere/pseuds/OhHelloWhyThere
Summary: You and your Boyfriend Tom are on the press tour for the millionth time. This time your adventures have landed in the city of love but its what happens before you explore that will leave you content.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t that you had anticipated this happening, though with Tom something is always bound to happen. There is this game the two of you play. There isn’t any winner or loser, no one keeps points but still it is played. It wasn’t the typical tricks like waiting to text back or a vague comment rather it was about making the other wanting you till they hurt. There was always this give and take even before the two of you became an official pair. But getting the other to break soon took a more blush worthy turn with the blossoming of your new romantic status. The both of you were bull headed and the thought of making the other break and beg for something only you could give to them was too tempting to not avoid. Obviously, you both choose not to avoid it.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Today started off just like any other typical post travel day you had experienced before. Both you and Tom were sufficiently jet-lagged, but in different ways. Going to a new place was something that invigorated you but only after you took a post flight nap. Jumping into different time zones made you delirious, your eyes buggy and your limbs heavy. You arrived at the hotel at three in the morning local time which made the stresses of check-in a groggy breeze. You were happy that it was an acceptable time to crawl into bed as the two of you made it to the suite. You took off your leggings and climbed into the freshly made hotel bed make up still on and hair not washed. Tom tried to join you in your quest for slumber but couldn’t. He willed himself to lay down next to you for a total of 20 minutes before pacing back and forth at the edge of the bed trying to burn off some of his energy.   
On the flight he did manage to get around five hours of sleep. You could never understand how he could just sleep like a baby in a flying death tube. You on the other hand could never turn your brain off on a plane. This factor left you sleepless. 

You put an extra pillow over your head as his pacing persisted. Even for a dancer Tom’s foot steps volume were akin to that of an elephant. You groaned a half-hearted plea for him to come back to bed. Under the sea of covers you thought you heard him speak of something about a run and despite your mumbled protests in your pillows that only crazy people exercise this early in the morning, he still went to the hotel gym for hours. Then at seven he shook you awake kindly. Your eyes fluttered as light poured in from the large window behind him. Your response earning you a big sweaty kiss on your forehead. You threw a pillow at him and told him to hit the showers.  
“Only when you get out of bed will I go shower.” Tom replied  
“NNNOOOoooooooo.” You moaned.  
“Yes, come on love.” He said. You remained silent snuggling deeper under the sheers.  
“Alright you left me with no choice.” And with that he belly-flops in next to you causing you to be catapulted up into the morning air. You were unaware it was a water bed until you were air borne shrieking as you fell back to earth landing half on and off the bed. Still dazed you ungracefully slide off the bed. You blinked and then got up only to find your oh so caring boyfriend laughing his ass off. 

“Well, played Holland. But the jokes on you. You know why?”  
You say walking to his side of the bed with your hands on your hips starting to groggily get into it.  
“  
No why?” Tom says cocking his head to the side. His hands behind his head in open smugness.

“Because” you say sitting down daintily beside him. You lean in closer with each word as if going for a sweet kiss. 

“I haven’t brushed my teeth yet.” 

You say as unleash your apocalyptic morning breath on your defenseless victim. Tom retreated pushing you away then turning on his stomach and grabbing onto a pillow for shelter to stuff his face into. 

“Now you need to get up.” He shakes his head. You sigh. “well you shower first babe.” You say landing firmly on your feet and slapping his ass before you turn towards your suitcase to pull out your outfit for the day.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You each took your respective showers. You insisted that he go first before he stunk up the whole room. He took off his shirt and threw it at you with a drowsy smile and got in the shower even before it got hot. You tossed the shirt to a part of the room you didn’t plan on it landing and thought briefly of jumping in with him. You had done something of the sort before but your terrible morning breath and running mascara made you reconsider. The sun shined too brightly from the the windows and clearly you both were too tired to try to even attempt shower sex. So while Tom took his shower you brushed your teeth, and washed your face. Then when it was your turn you got in happy to still have some hot water, then got out and did your makeup and got dressed stealing one of Toms jackets. You claimed it looked better on you and his smile made you feel like he agreed.   
Breakfast was filled with silence and occasional jokes as the both of you enjoyed each others company while you ate. You enjoy your tea and the sugar packets with a label you don’t recognize. You rejoiced over being able to translate clearly the menu plastered on the far wall from your booth pleased you opted for glasses not contacts for the trip. Tom enjoyed your new frames thinking they suited you. The sun didn’t seem as over bearing as you sat in the hotel restaurant finally starting to feel awake. Tom pulls his cap down lower as your waiter asked if you wanted cream with your tea. You smiled and answered yes for you both. You told him about your dream you had last night that involved a field and you running barefoot. Your head occasionally resting on his shoulder, his hand on your thigh as he ate his eggs. 

Neither of you wanted to be up at this hour but Tom had scheduled interviews and you were his good luck charm, as he put it so you decided to tag along for the day. You had your own work related responsibilities to deal with tomorrow so a day supporting Tom and not thinking about your ever persistent dead lines was much needed. If only Tom could answer emails and help you write as easily as you smiling at him behind a camera as people, asking him from the hundredth time what it felt like to be Spiderman. With breakfast finished you both got up, saying a quick thank you to the waiter in their native tongue leaving a tip in what you hope is the correct amount in foreign money as you made it to the lobby to where the car was out in the front.   
With your fingers tangled in with his you both climbed into the large SUV, starting the half an hour drive to the first studio, Tom’s thumb tracing soothing circles on your hand, sometimes playing with the rings on your fingers as you looked out the window taking in the city you barely knew, smiling.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	2. French Fluff turned smutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you and him have arrived at your destination will it be work and no play or will you both be able to find the time to have both?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second chapter involves sex and french. If you're confused I have included the translation below on what they are saying in french. If fluff is your thing don't go further, but if you're looking for smutt. Here it is.

You both arrived at the studio, heading into his not so modest dressing room where some of his team has already arrived ready to met him to discuss the day ahead. You said hello to those you recognized and those you didn’t and thanked them for taking care of the two of you. They acknowledged you quickly then all at once addressed Tom. You kiss him on the forehead lightly and gave his hand a squeeze, signaling you were going to sit down, and made your way to the couch so he could focus. More clamoring took place as make up was applied and segments discussed all the while Tom addressing each one like a pro, still there were bags under his eyes. You sat for a bit then made your way to the make shift craft station. They gave him pears, his least favorite but was in fact one of your most beloved fruits. You stole a couple slices and held one up for him to see. He rolls his eyes and smiles only to return his attention back to the swarm.  
It wasn’t until a few minutes later than one of the show producers burst in breaking your concentration making you lose once again the level you’ve been stuck on for a month. You curse in French under your breath then realizing that people would understand what you said here. Blushing slightly and kind of feeling idiotic you turn towards the newcomer trying not to revile your devastation as they announce that the interviewer was running late meaning that they couldn’t get started on time and they might have to bump Tom to another taping all together. While this was a set back, Tom’s next interview wasn’t for a couple hours. They tell Tom to sit tight and relax. Slowly everyone funnels out some taking and making calls with murmured goodbyes in a variety of languages, leaving you two alone. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sorry darling,” Tom sighed as he flopped down on the couch beside you, 

“That’s alright, at least we get to relax for a bit.” You pause taking in the fact that maybe Tom wasn’t as energized for this as he made it seem to his team. 

“Plus they have pears.” you told him with a smile your feet tucked underneath you.

He shakes his head and laughs lightly in response. He lets out a loud sigh and leans back sinking into the couch. You wrap your left arm around his shoulders as he slides down further completely slouching not caring that he was making creases in his shirt. You carded your fingers through his hair earning a content hum from him. Minutes past in comfortable silence. Soon he wraps his arm around your waist, snuggling himself into your side with his head in the crook of your neck. His nose finding the spot just above your exposed collarbone.

“That feels nice,” he sighed contently, as you chuckled, using your nails to slightly massage his scalp as he breathed deeply. 

“mm’good, you’ve been tense recently,” you mumbled, his hot breath tickling your neck lightly as he sighed again closing his eyes slightly. 

Tom had been tense lately, maybe even a little on edge at times. Your FaceTime’s were always interrupted and who knew when he could text you back. Life was great but also tough as he fought hard to make everything happen. He had been travelling all over the globe promoting Spider-Man, seeing his family, and even filming his new movie. And then the two of you finally happened which only added to the mix. It didn’t help that you were also in the middle of the throws of your professional life either. Being present was difficult when you had to constantly calculate how your current choices would affect the future. He didn’t get much time to just be still so if you playing with his hair made him breath better you were determined to keep it going.   
A few moments more passed, at one point you’d thought Tom had managed to fall asleep. You kissed the top of his head as your foot fell asleep. He smelled like the cheap hotel shampoo in a good way. The florescent lights humming slightly as the T.V is the far corner remained on silent with subtitles in the native language scrolled across the screen. You began to muttered translations to him softly. He loved it when you spoke French. Maybe that was your first mistake. It was peaceful almost then you felt his lips on your neck. It started out innocent, a few light kisses on you chin and then your collar bone making you giggle. With a calculated ease he slipped his jacket off of you and kissed the peak of you shoulder. You felt his arm tighten around your waist, his hand pulling your legs around him. His grip starting to shift you to be on top of his lap, his kisses getting deeper. 

“Tom,” you warned as you felt his hand slide up and down your thigh, hiking the summer skrit your wearing further and further up to the point where your panties could now be seen,   
“we have time, darling,” he whispered right in your ear nibbling at it slightly at this he gets up and crosses the room. He locks the door and then turns back to you, a hunger in his eyes. You 

welcome him back to the couch where he pulls you fully into his lap, surprising you. Where was the hard working professional/sleepy puppy dog you witnessed just a few moments ago? 

“We’ll get caught,” you protested weakly starting to get caught up in what was happening as his lips made their way to that sweet spot right under your chin where you pulse is strongest, your arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer to you, “you’ll just have to be quiet then, won’t you, love,” he smirked pulling away from you making direct eye contact as he spoke. Your noses almost touching as you gasp at the loss of his lips on your skin his hands around your ass. They you crash into one another.  
You are enveloped into him quickly grabbing on to his strong jaw as his slight stubble rubs up against your palms and thumbs. Your nails lightly etching your ownership into his neck. He leads you to slowly to begin rocking your hips back and forth, only having you pull away from his lips to let a moan escape with the arching of your back due the friction. He didn’t even care that your lips tasted slightly of pears. You pull away to catch your breath releasing an audible sound of enjoyment but his hands move up cupping your rib cage pulling you back in roughly, “that’s not being quiet, is it?” He questioned rhetorically as you whined pouting your lip the way he likes. You begin pulling at the end edges of of his buttoned shirt. 

“Are you gonna be good? Or are you begging to get us caught” He asked you in a sultry tone as you kiss up and down his neck forgetting not to leave makes, your hips grinding down harder onto him, “words, love, I need to hear you,” he egged on as you let out a groan then change tatics his words setting you off in a way unexpected. Your hand slides under his shirt catching him off guard while the other grabs hold of his chin captivating his gaze.  
   
“Comment puis-je parler des mots si vous continuez à m'embrasse ?  ,”you say knowing he has no idea how much sass that sentence holds or even what you said but you can already feel the effects of of the French has between his legs. 

“fuck,” Tom gasp as you take off your tank top cocking your head to the side as if to say your turn. “You’re unbelievable,” he practically moans as he adds your breast onto the folly of locations for him to put his hands and lips making your back arch at his touch and your hips stutter against his, his cock circulating to the front of your thoughts. His fingers dance over your panty covered core.   
If this is going to happen it needs to right now. Just the thought of someone walking in, God only knows if the lock actually works, only adds to your desperation. 

“I need you,” you moaned as his fingers circled your clothed clit, already feeling yourself begin to build, “please,” you whimpered, trying to buck your hips against his fingers. But he stops just enough for you to see his smirk and in a second he has flipped you so you were on your back, his body hovering over his.   
“I’ve barely even touched you,” he growls, trailing kisses down your stomach, stopping right above your panties he smirked as you tried moving his hands to where you needed him most, “Gone right through your panties, huh,” he moaned, pressing a kiss to your heat through your panties. 

“P-Please,” you moaned, not caring how desperate you sounded, you’re aching. You needed his attention and you were determined to get it. You were already topless on a couch not your own. It was electric. You felt his fingers hook under the waistband of your panties, slowly dragging them down your legs before throwing them somewhere in the room.   
His fingers made their way through your folds, collecting your wetness before you saw him bring them to his mouth, licking them, “I’ll never get enough of you, darling,” he moaned, the sight of him tasting you almost making you come right there and then. 

“Tom I swear to God if you don’t do somet-,” your words were cut off by a loud, long moan as his mouth attached itself onto your clit, two fingers entering you at once. You are a writhing mess, your hips bucking as much as they could under his. Your arms gripping everything and anything they could.   
You knew you weren’t going to last. His fingers curling inside of you, hitting your spot each time as his tongue lapped at your clit. It was almost too much. He felt your walls clench around his fingers as you got closer to your release,   
“Tom, I-,” you were cut off by your orgasm crushing down on you, your breath hitching in your throat as you squirmed under his touch feeling as if you were floating feeling it in your toes and at the top of your head.   
You felt kisses being placed everywhere from your shoulder, your neck, forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally your lips as Tom let you calm down, “you okay, darling?” He whispered as you finally opened your eyes, a huge smile on your face as you nodded, 

“je suis fantastique ,” you chuckled as he pressed another kiss to your nose.   
You felt his hips lightly press against yours making you buck your hips against his,  
   
“can’t get enough?” He teased cheekily as you squeezed his bum lightly, 

“never” You breath as his cock begged for attention. 

“Well I do love hearing you beg,” he chuckled as you rolled your eyes playfully, wrapping your legs around his torso to lock him in place it had been too long since you had him all to yourself and you were going to thank you the best way you could.  “you better fuck me right now, Holland,” you warned before he slid his cock through your folds,  “is that what you want, love?” He asked, a cocky smirk on his face making your groan as his slide out of his pants and slowly began to enter,  You hook you leg around him in one fluid motion you flip the both of you so that you regain your position on top. "I want you to lose." you command as you begin to ride him making you moan almost pornographically, forgetting the fact that anyone could knock or god even hear at any moment.   
 “oh yes,” he praised, clawing at his back as you focused on bringing him and you over the edge. For you for the second time. 

You knew it wouldn’t take long, you were still sensitive from the previous one, feeling the coil re-forming as he added his fingers to stimulate your clit,  “that’s it baby, say my name,” he grunted only making you breath deeply as he greeted your thighs tightly.   
“Tout pour tio beu.”(Anything for you handsome) You moan taking the power back into your capable hands  
You felt his thrusts become progressively sloppier although he tried to fight his own orgasm, always wanting you to come first, getting off you the little sounds and faces you made when you came. 

“I-I’m so close,” you moaned, arching your back, breasts hitting his chest as you sink lower he bites your hand and grunts applying more pressure on your clit, successfully throwing you over the edge.   
Your second orgasm hit you so much harder than your first that you were certain you stopped breathing for a minute as you saw stars in your vision, your entire body shaking at the force of it.   
Tom’s own orgasm came when he saw your eyes clench shut, your mouth hang open, little moans and mewls coming from your lips along with his name. He buried his head in the crook of your neck, hips stuttering as he came inside you.   
. You lay on top of him breathing heavily. Neither of you have much time to regain your composure Then you heard a knock on the door, both your eyes going to size of dinner plates,  “one second!” Tom shouts You both scrambled to get dressed, fixing each others hair. You run around searching for your panties only to find in a potted plant. You stuff them in your purse trying to hold back your giggles.  
“Good enough,” you whisper looking him once over as your hands future to fix what you can of his hair, knowing there was no way it would be placed in place after what you both just did,  “good luck,” you said as you ushered him out the door, catching your breath finally.   
A second later the door opened, a still flustered Tom popped his head back in just for a moment.  
“Y/N?”  
“yes love?” You respond turning away from the mirror as you fuse over your shirt.

“Vous étiez incroyable" He says. You blink in awe then crack a smile.

« Alors vous étiez-vous » You respond as he winks at you and slowly closes the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment puis-je parler des mots si vous continuez à m'embrasse ?  ,”(how can I talk when you keep kissing me?)
> 
> je suis fantastique ,” ( I am fantastic)
> 
> Vous étiez incroyable" (you were incredible)
> 
> « Alors vous étiez-vous » (so were you.)


End file.
